Second Dawn
by Kushinada-hime
Summary: The future is bleak. Full of regrets and pain. When Yona died, she had nothing but regrets. The next destination of her journey in life had been at a stop but the next time she woke up, she fell back to the place she didn't expect to be...AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

The future is bleak. Full of regrets and pain. When Yona died, she had nothing but regrets. The next destination of her journey in life had been at a stop but the next time she woke up, she fell back to the place she didn't expect to be...AU

 **Warning: OOC-ness sort of. I think this is going to be AU since Yona is a weenie bit different. Maybe a bit dark too.**

 **Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **When darkness falls upon the land...**_

 _ **The dragons' blood will restore life once more.**_

 _ **In accordance to the ancient pact,**_

 _ **When the four dragons are gathered,**_

 _ **The sword and shield that protect the king will awaken.**_

 _ **The red dragon will return at dawn.**_

* * *

 _Ashes. Blazing red flames burst to life everywhere and gray smoke curled towards the sky… The smell of sulfur, burning bodies, metal and blood wafted in the air— She ran past the whole field, ignoring the blood on her heels as she moved. She needed to find them. She kept repeating that in mind, ignoring the garbled yells, screams of pain and war cries around her. The sounds of metal clashing grated her ears and she was very well aware of the anguished cry that followed. They all passed by her as she tried to look past the chaos._

 _(Not here. They're not here.)_

 _She looked past the faces. Black hair (Not as black as Hak's)—Brown (Not Yoon's strawberry blonde)—Grey (Not Kija's Silver)— Blue, Green, yellow—_

 _No. Not them. Different faces. Different eyes._

 _Blank eyes stared at her and she denied the slowly aching feeling in her chest. Unseeing eyes don't belong to them— Those touches of coldness in their faces do not belong to them. Where are they? Purple eyes scanned the whole field, looking beyond faces, alive and dead—searching. She bit her lip, frustration bubbling inside her. She sidestepped an attack that nearly took off her head, swinging her sword expertly, decapitating the man immediately as she left him, her priority set in stone as she scanned the whole battlefield again._

 _Where is everyone?_

 _A silver tip of an arrow glistened in the light, aiming for the girl. A swirling arrow flew in the air, fast and direct. Oblivious but wary, purple eyes widened as she caught sight of it, a hand moving to deflect. Her sword was half-lifted in the air but she knew she was a second too late as the arrow drew close. She gritted her teeth, moving to dodge even with the barest chance when a blur entered her vision. Her mouth fell open for a silent scream as she saw familiar blue robes and black hair standing in front of her. A quick piercing, digging into flesh. Blood filled the air._

" _Ha—"_

— _A blade protruded from the blue figure's chest and Yona watched in horror as he crumpled beneath her._

"— _hime."_

* * *

Hiryuu Castle: the castle named after the first king of the Kouka Kingdom—King Hiryuu—who was considered the greatest king of all history of Kouka and who existed from thousands of years ago. Hiryuu Castle—the place representing authority of the king of the kingdom. Whoever holds and resides in the place is the ruler of the kingdom.

Hiryuu Castle…

Once upon a time, this was her home. Once upon a time, this was her home for the 16 years of her life.

 _(_ _—_ _Before she lost everything she had.)_

Hiryuu Castle…a place she resented after her father's murderer took the throne. A place she returned to after the long journey of never ending strife which led her to take her place on the throne again. She was 24 years old. She was the Queen of Kouka. She led the armies of her kingdom, trying to protect and ensure its future. She was Yona, the girl of the red dawn.

…that's what it's supposed to be.

.

.

.

Princess Yona.

Emperor Il's one and only daughter—Kouka's treasure.

Current age: 13. Appearance: Long red hair, purple eyes. Status: In shock.

The dawn was approaching, coloring the sky in a beautiful red light. The birds and the wildlife have awoken, alight in the new day that has come. The servants and occupants of Hiryuu Castle were up and about, ready to tackle their duties for the new day. Emperor Il has awoken as well, smiling at the red dawn reminding him of his daughter.

The mirror fell from her grasp, shattering into pieces on the ground. One shard slid towards her foot, cutting the skin. Blood rushed out from the wound, pooling into a little puddle on the ground. The blood stained shard reflected a horrified face of a young girl with long curly red hair…wide purple eyes. She made a noise of disbelief, knees shaking as she fell to the ground shock racking her to the core.

 _What…is this?_

Purple eyes stared at the blood pooling on the ground. It hurt. But the sensation was far from painful. That wasn't supposed to be. It shouldn't be—

 _(A sword rested on her neck, the silver bloodied blade glistening in the dark sun… This is it. A quick cut and it would be over. The sword rose in the air— Purple eyes closed_ _—_ _)_

The bright red dawn descended into Hiryuu Castle. Yona lifted her head, her tears glistening in the red light.

.

.

.

— _and screamed._

* * *

The morning air was warm as 15-year-old Hak casually bit his apple, lounging against a pole. Hiryuu Castle was quiet and peaceful as always and the old men were discussing matters in the throne room, leaving Hak to his devices. General Mundok told him to attend but he could care less about the state of matters. He didn't want anything to do with the nobility or royal family even if the king himself asked him to attend. Or he was forced to. He refused to be tied to anything regarding that.

"You brat." Hak paused as he chewed, glancing at the old man who came up to him. General Mundok, the head of the Wind tribe loomed over him, annoyed as he looked over his grandson in all but blood. "The meeting of the five tribes was today, and I told you that you had to attend as a member of the wind tribe, didn't I?" He gave him a stern look from his one eye, the other closed.

Hak shrugged nonchalantly. "So long as Lord Mundok, the head of the Wind tribe and the Fifth general of Kouka Kingdom attends the meeting…" he bit into his apple. "That's all that matters. Besides, I can't be bothered to listen to King Il's happy-go-lucky nonse—"

"You fool!" the man bellowed, making Hak flinch. "Don't call me 'Lord Mundok'! Call me 'Grandpa'!"

"Ha?! That's what you're upset about? We aren't even related by blood!" Hak retorted, annoyed, throwing the first punch. Mundok evaded, throwing his own that the young teen dodged. A fight ensued as the two trading blows, though none actually connecting. The two knew each other too much this was more of a dance than a fight, including the old argument...

"Blood? Ha! In the face of love, blood is powerless!"

Hak stuck out his tongue at him. "What love? You—"

"Now, now…" a chastising voice interfered. The two paused as a stout man with red expensive robes appeared before them, smiling. "If a fight between General Mundok and his successor keeps on fighting, Hiryuu Castle will be blown away, won't it?" the man teased. The two immediately broke up, General Mundok immediately bowing.

"I apologize, your Majesty."

Hak snorted, just standing as King Il placated the man. "Maa, it's alright. You don't have to bow, General Mundok."

' _Crap. I called him happy-go-lucky".'_ Hak silently lamented in his mind, as he recalled his words a while ago. He took a step back. King Il didn't seem to notice or have any idea of it as he stepped up to him with a smile. "It's been a long time, Hak. It's lonely without you coming over to play at the castle like you did long ago." The king said engagingly.

"Well, it's not right for a commoner like me to come and go as I please…" Hak put a hand behind his head, embarrassed. He's already 15 and it's not exactly like he could just 'play' anymore.

"Don't worry about that." The king said kindly. "Yona gets lonely without you here, too."

Hak laughed. The princess being lonely without him was in a word: impossible. He's very much aware he's not Soo-won. "You happy-go-lucky liar." He blurted out reflexively, still smiling. There was a brief pause as the king seemed to process that.

"Happy-go-lucky…?"

 _"..."_

Hak gulped, knowing he was officially royally screwed.

In an instant, he was at General Mundok's feet, being slapped mercilessly by a paper fan. "What does that mean, boy?! This is it! This insolent brat isn't my grandchild anymore!"

"Wha- OW! I told you we weren't related by blood! OW!"

King Il laughed easily, as he raised a hand to stop them—again. "Now, now. Violence is wrong, Mundok." He chided lightly. Mundok stopped, bowing again. King Il wore a smile again as he spoke. "To be frank, Hak's honesty is what I love about him." Hak stood up, grimacing as he rubbed his head. King Il beckoned him forward and the boy complied with raised eyebrow. The king raised a hand with a steamed bun. "Have a steamed bun." Bewildered, Hak accepted it readily as the king continued to smile. "So, Hak, would you stay in the castle permanently, as Yona's bodyguard?" he offered.

' _Should've known.'_ Hak let out a small sigh as soon as he heard the dreaded question again. It had to be the third time he had been asked. He'd been counting. "Your Majesty," he started. "I can't help it if I find being a 'noble' a bother. If I enter the castle and become a general, I won't be able to take leisurely afternoon naps at home."

"Hak…" King Il tried to negotiate but Hak was already turning away.

"Your Majesty hates weapons right?" Hak turned with a challenging smile, "Then see if you can find a person who treasures and can guard someone without using a weapon, your Majesty. Have a good day."

"Hak!"

Hak sighed as he bit into his steamed bun, silently lamenting his lost apple. He often wondered why the offer was always to him and not to others but _of course_ , his majesty thought he was the 'perfect choice' for the work. Ironically speaking though, babysitting is not something he wanted to trade for his naps. Especially when the job description itself states that he had to be around _that_ certain princess. Not like he had ever met any other princesses aside from her but just not… _that_ princess if he would prefer. He didn't like nobles and their hidden agenda mumbo-jumbo but being around the princess was...mind boggling in a way.

He felt a twinge in his chest at the thought but shook his thoughts away. It was always easier when he does that. Dwelling on his feelings just made them murkier.

 _It's bothersome_. He thought as he bit the steamed bun again, scratching his head.

* * *

As the young teen left them, King Il let out a rueful sigh. Mundok turned to him with another bow. "I apologize, your Majesty."

"It's alright, Mundok." King Il responded with a disappointed smile. "I just hoped he would accept."

Mundok couldn't find fault in the king's choice. Hak was a rising force in Kouka— his planned successor which is not an ordinary feat as the selection had never entailed the easiest choices. If the boy ever comes around to a decision then he will gladly step down as a general and give the title to him when he is ready. He cannot possibly force a wind to obey after all. All of Kouka knows he is the strongest fighter yet and will continue to be in the future. Along with Soo-won who might just become the king after he marries Yona, the three of them might make impact in Kouka's future. Though that remains to be seen as of yet… He'd been worried ever since he entered the castle and heard some rather _disturbing_ talks. "Your Majesty," he started hesitantly. "If I may be so bold to speak…"

King Il turned to him with a carefree smile. "Yes, what is it?"

"I've been hearing disturbing rumors since I arrived at the palace. About Yona-hime's supposed condition…"

King Il blinked, closing his eyes in resignation as a weary sigh escaped his lips. "Oh."

Mundok cleared his throat, taking this as a cue to continue. "Yona-hime is said to have an illness that has been going on for about a year now. Rumors entail that she is," he hesitated for a moment, "...crazy and delusional and had once tried to take her life. But I do not know how much of that is true. I _do not_ understand, your Majesty," he emphasized, "This is Yona-hime we are talking about, not only is it worrying, I cannot fathom why she would do that. I'd rather hear the truth from your Majesty than from these disturbing rumors"

King Il stayed silent for a while, before he sighed deeply, staring off in the distance. "Yona is no longer… _sick,_ so to say. In the beginning, yes, she seemed like she was but no longer." a bitter smile appeared on his lips, "She is just…withdrawn."

Mundok raised a brow. "What do you mean, your Majesty?"

"Yona has changed, in a way." he sighed, "She is more silent and rarely smiles. For some reason, she often stares off in the distance and even if they lessened now, she constantly had nightmares. I took her to a physician and all the doctors available at Kouka and they said she is going through a trauma. When asked about it, she never tells anything, only she kept apologizing…to me." His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes at the reminder, feeling pained. "There is a chance that in my neglect of her, I might have been to blame for that..."

"I am sure it is not your majesty's fault…" Mundok tried to assure him. King Il shook his head.

"She rarely speaks to me, Mundok. When she does, she seemed pained that I cannot understand."

Mundok actually looked perturbed at this. King Il only smiled again, only a little less brighter than before as he started to walk away from the man. "Let's just hope, in time she might be able to smile again. Maybe a familiar face like Hak will help her…"

* * *

Yona stared blankly at her reflection at the mirror. Long curly red hair, wide violet eyes… a face looking younger than before— A 13-year-old girl. How… _ironic_. She had been expecting all of this was a dream and she would wake up again and see a 24-year-old girl with short red hair with slightly narrowed eyes. But it wouldn't. She always woke up to this face.

She held up a strand of hair, letting the curls twirl in her finger as she recalled her failed attempt of cutting it off last time. The maids had freaked out, seeing her raise a knife towards her neck, towards the junction where her long hair rested. It hardly mattered that time. She had only wanted to change the unsettling image that just wasn't _right_ on her. But they never let her hold something sharp again. And reflecting on this incident later, the princess sheepishly admitted that it might have not been the best way to cut it. The maids thought she was trying to end her life.

Yoon would have nagged at her, lecturing her for being thoughtless. Yona shook her head, letting the strand fall as she placed her hands on her lap and recalled the events that happened in a year since coming back to the past.

After that incident, whispers of her being crazy and delusional were not hard not notice after they had taken on her sudden turn of attitude and the silent drawbacks of her crumbling down in a mess. That was somewhat understandable. She seemed crazy even to herself that time. Who wakes up every night, screaming from the images of dead people? Her precious people…gone and her all alone. And as if it couldn't have been worse, her father, King Il who was _dead_ to her for years, was alive and worried. And all she could see was the sight of him bleeding in front of _that_ man.

Yona shook her head again, letting out a sigh.

A week. It took her a week in the past to understand that this was her reality. After exploring this so called _'home',_ and a few more events of her deliberately hurting herself to prove that she was just dreaming and it wouldn't hurt, she had more or less, accepted it. She had been thrown in the past. Or at least her soul was. She was a 24-year-old in a 13-year-old body. It was surreal—She didn't know how it happened, how she came to this place— But she **_died_** … Her memories were murky and are all over the place but she knew she did. Her early memories seemed untouched but her reign as the Queen until the last war they were fighting were a little _spotty_ so to speak. It might have been the trauma or she had hit herself hard when she came to the past but she could never forget that morning when she woke up to her room, not in the blood filled field she remembered standing on. It was as if the sky was mourning with her as the red dawn gazed on her and her world turned upside down again.

She accepted it. This was her new beginning.

Even if two months later, the nightmares still didn't go away.

Nightmares. It plagued her, along with the faces of the people she had left back in her time and cannot go back anymore. Yona sighed again, standing to sit by the window. Sleep came as a curse. If she had been hailed as crazy and delusional, she might just been. For a while, she felt guiltier every time she dared herself to sleep. And to no one's surprise, even the ladies-in-waiting that were assigned to her, she always woke up crying her heart out. _(I don't deserve to live...)_

Having herself surrounded by luxury she hadn't indulged and didn't really need and simply _living_ seemed like a sin to the people she had left behind. Seeing her father alive when he had dead to her for years didn't help matters and she had laughed bitterly to herself that it could be even worse if she ever saw people that she could see in the palace like _Hak or Soo-won._

 _(I don't want to see your faces...)_

She had shut out everyone from her, often letting her father in but never doing anything else as she let the man talk to her. She listened, finding it better to hear him speak and make it more _**real**_ that he was alive. She never spoke back but often uttered only two words every time her father leaves, crestfallen that she hadn't spoken to him again.

 _(I'm sorry.)_

And sick of the nightmares she couldn't just ignore anymore, she often sneaked out in the night, finding a bow and an arrow, trying her aim again. It took her a while to find them without being caught. She indulged in the feeling of comfort the weapon brought her, ironic as it may that her father hated weapons and here was his daughter finding comfort in one. Her fingers were soft and smooth, free of the calluses she acquired from endless nights and her arms weak as she tried to draw the bow the first time (in this life). She had endlessly tried this to occupy her sleep in the nights, mindlessly shooting as she tried to recall all her memories about shooting an arrow.

Nightmares. She hated them with a passion.

In the day, she would often lay down on the grass as Hak usually did when they were younger. The cool grass and the warm sun and everything about the day seemed to chase away the nightmares when she slept. The warm sun reminded her of Zeno, bright and warm. The blue sky reminded her of Kija's eyes and white clouds as his hair. The moon hanging in the sky when it was near evening reminded her of Shin-ah, her moonlight. The bird flying free in the sky reminded her of Jae-ha who flew like a bird when he jumped. And lastly, the smell of grass was similar to herbs carried by Yoon.

She missed them terribly.

"Princess?" Yona turned to the maid who approached her cautiously, with a picnic blanket in hand. "Will you be sleeping in the garden today?" she asked. Yona gave her a small smile, shaking her head. Without another word, the maid left leaving her to her thoughts. Yona turned her gaze towards the window again. The maids had seemed to understand her inclination to sleep outside when she explained that the nightmares went away when she did and often laid down a blanket for her to lie down in the grass that time. She doubted they really did understand though with the dubious looks and eye rolling she got from those who saw her.

 _'How disgraceful for a princess to be so improper.'_

 _'She must be seeking the attention of the King. Goodness, she knows His Majesty is just too busy to take care of her whims yet she still does it...'_

Three months later after that incident, she broke out of that routine.

Night, just as she suspected, brought about nightmares. It was hard to accept them. Her nightmares where composed of her own memories. She could still picture _them,_ happy and laughing even with the dark circles and fatigued looks they sported under her war filled reign. She could still see them supporting her all the way and helping as much but soon, the image is torn down as ashes replaced them and she is once again faced with the blood filled memory of seeing them on the ground, those _blank eyes_ staring back at her.

Her nightmares were of the people she can't go back to. The people she failed. If she wanted to move on, she had to accept her failures. The guilt probably will never fade but she had to accept it.

 _(I will never forget.)_

Sleep then, for a while, became better.

Five months since coming to the past, her archery miraculously wasn't discovered by anyone during these nights. Granted, there wasn't really anyone who was so keen on looking after a crazy girl and not even so by night. Her usual screaming after a nightmare seemed to become legendary now and no one wasn't even really paying attention anymore, except some kind servants who usually left her some milk to help her sleep and some other charms she really was touched by. No one was really obliged to look after a spoiled, pampered princess who was becoming (if not already) crazy and unhinged. Yona shook her head. Anything else she did by this point was bypassed as 'crazy' anyway. At these thoughts as she moved on to her swordsmanship, trying to recall all the things about this without actually delving into memories of her precious people since they were distracting. She scheduled the training every other night along with her archery.

Four months later, her birthday came. She didn't appear to the public again on the morning ceremony, preferring to show her face to only a select in case her fated sixteenth birthday would come around and the inevitable that she resolved to counter would never happen. That day, she didn't see Hak or Soo-won anywhere and was grateful for that even when a little saddened by the fact. She didn't really know what she would do is she ever saw them again but she was still grateful she didn't see them yet. She wasn't exactly in a mentally prime condition to face them anyway.

The year passed and she deemed herself at least a little bit sane and steady now that she had a goal. Or so Yona thinks so. She glanced at her table, at the book where she wrote her goals and ideals.

She had to make herself stronger. That was a goal that would never change. She was idealistic, she knew but even if the future was bleak and she had failed, she doesn't want to lose anyone anymore. She would try to prevent her father's death. And the countless Kouka citizen's that would be dying out there in her father's reign. She would try to resolve her father's way and if by chance, Soo-won wouldn't…he wouldn't…

She paused, looking at the crossed out goal from her list. She shook her head, smiling wryly. No. That would be a pointless dream. Soo-won wanted revenge just as he wanted to make Kouka a better place. Her father, King Il, loved peace. But it doesn't save anyone who was dying out of hunger while she was happily kept away in the palace—spoiled and ignorant of what was happening. As she had come realize all those years when she had been travelling to atone for her father's sins and help Kouka citizens, an iron fist was needed. What was the use of peace if the whole country was falling apart from its own peace? What does the king govern when his kingdom and people are dropping like flies and he doesn't even know?

Those excuses don't mean she would allow Soo-won to kill her father though, she thought as she looked at the boldly written - "SAVE FATHER" in her list. Her father detested weapons but she was going to protect him all the same even if that was a far-fetched goal at the moment. Even if her enemy was Soo-won. Her father's death was where it all started. It was where her world shattered. And it was the start of all her struggles. Here, she was starting anew again. And Soo-won was the obvious liability to this so called peace she was experiencing.

What could she do for Soo-won? She detested herself for seeing him as a good king in his reign when he united the five tribes again and helped Kouka to its feet. She should have hated him, scorned him in his back because he was the one who took everything away from her and in the end, he took away her friends but she didn't draw the sword. And that cost her more than she wanted…

She cannot say if the Soo-won of this time is innocent. She cannot discard the fact that right now he might have been plotting her father's murder. And she cannot discard all these possibilities and all of her memories of him _when_ she meets him again. She couldn't guarantee that they won't resurface. That she wouldn't try to eliminate him once and for all now that she had a chance. She could mentally prepare herself as much as she wants but there's no saying what she would do if she meets him again. Somewhere rooted in her heart after all, their bonds from when they were young never disappeared.

Even if his words that night were never forgotten.

(Cold sea green eyes stared at her, delivering his next words without remorse or hesitation. " _The Soo-won you know never existed.")_

Back to the present, Yona sighed as she tucked the book away inside an empty vase and left her room. She needed to clear her head. It was useless over thinking things too much and she wanted a new breathe of air. She had already been past a few corners when she had spotted her father and a certain black haired teen talking. Her feet froze, lips parting in shock as her eyes widened.

"Your Majesty," his voice carried over to her, not as deep as she was used to but still _his_ voice. "I can't help it if I find being a 'noble' a bother. If I enter the castle and become a general, I won't be able to take leisurely afternoon naps at home."

Unconsciously, Yona took a step back, her bangs covering her eyes. She remembered this day vividly.

"Your Majesty hates weapons right?" Hak turned with a challenging smile, "Then see if you can find a person who treasures and can guard someone without using a weapon, your Majesty. Have a good day."

She watched the teen walked away from sight, rooted on the spot. Unbidden, her chest tightened. Another reminder that she was really in the past— _Hak._ Back in her timeline, she had only witnessed the teen pledging his loyalty to her father and never had bothered much with knowing if her father had asked the teen directly or he made his own decision on the spot. Stumbling upon this scene was in a way, a relief and a pain. Relief because Hak was still deciding. And pain because this Hak will not be her Hak.

For the first time in a year, Yona spoke clearly and distinctly. "Are you trying to recruit Hak, Father?"

The two men in the hallway whirled in shock at her. She graced them with a small smile as she bowed. The king seemed overwhelmed that his daughter was speaking to him finally as he stuttered out a 'yes'. Yona shook her head at this. "Then please don't, Father."

"Don't what?" the king asked.

"Don't ask him to stay by my side."

As the two men were rendered speechless again, Yona stepped up to her father and whispered a few things to him. As the king's eyes widened, Yona gave him a sad smile and left.

" _I'm sorry, Father."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello~! It's my first time in this fandom and I've seen like - only** **two fanfics with time travel concepts. I can say I'm inspired by this two fanfic, namely: Fleeting Chances by xAoshiki and Rewritten Fate by LiGhTdArK-GiRlz and I decided to write one myself (with the influence of many other time travels fics themselves if I'm to be honest.)**

 **I'm willing to take any comments, critiques, etc. so please tell my your thought~! Thank you~!**

 _Edited: October 23, 2015_

 _Edited: October 11, 2016_


	2. Chapter 2: Dissonance Part 1

**A/N: Okay... So, long time no see? *breathes deeply* This chapter has been sitting around for months and now I decided to post it because I probably never will since I'm always editing it. So… well, here's chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no yona.**

 **Warning: OOC-ness. Mature Yona.**

* * *

" **It's strange how we hold on to the pieces of the past while we wait for the future."**

 **-Ally Condie; Matched**

 **Chapter two: Dissonance Part 1**

 _The symbol of the king of Kouka kingdom is the Red Dragon's Castle. That was how tradition has been from Hiryuu's time. However, that gray skied day, it would welcome a new deviation from the rule…_

" _That's Yona-hime?"_

" _Sshh. That's not 'Yona-hime' for you any longer. It's Her Highness."_

 _The procession seemed to take forever as a woman walked the path leading towards the throne. Her steps were slow and even, walking with her head held high. Expensive magenta silk robes cast over her, her hair simply held up in a half ponytail which albeit simple did nothing to but bring attention to the dawn-red hair. People whispered in awe. Others in ill-concealed suspicion. Others in disdain. But as it is, all of them held the woman in doubt._

 _This is the woman that dared to call herself Queen. One who dared and shook the foundations of Kouka._

 _A woman ruler graces the land._

 _The young woman held the urge to sigh, the robes draped over her like chains. Many people openly whispered, watching her every movement as she passed by. Yona held back the instinct to stop. Her step wobbled a bit and she immediately sought to correct herself._

" _But she is that cowardly King Il's daughter! No doubt, she would be as foolish as her father when it comes to ruling the kingdom!"_

 _Yona tried to tune out those voices, forcing herself to walk with dignity._

" _Is this really even possible? A Queen as a ruler?"_

" _To be ruled by a foolish king, a brief respite from the previous and now a woman?"_

" _I wish the previous king was here. Yuhon-sama's son is no doubt a better choice than being ruled by a woman."_

" _A woman on the throne will spell out doom for this country."_

 _She bit the insides of her cheek, flexing hidden her fingers inside the sleeves of her kimono nervously. The closer she got to the throne, the more she felt like the heavy weight was suffocating her. 'They don't understand,' she told herself miserably. 'I don't have a choice. I_ _ **never**_ _had a choice...'_

 _After the crown was placed, she lifted her head, the crown placed on top for the world to see._ _The generals gathered knelt before her and a resounding cheer followed. Yona felt nothing but bitterness as she looked over her 'subjects'. A few people openly looked at her in disdain while the people cheered._

 _"With the five tribes who approve present, I crown Her Majesty Yona, the Sky Tribe's First Queen of Kouka!"_

 _Yona addressed the people. "Today, you are witnessing a mark of change in history! I am Yona! From this moment on, I am your Queen!"_

* * *

There had always been... choices... to make in life. There will be times when two paths are set before you, and the demand comes for you to choose between them. But Yona never really felt as though there were any real choices. Choices needed time to make. But all the options were so dismal that she could only pick one and desperately hope that it was correct. Such was how she was as a Queen. And such was how she decided to create the ripples in the flow of time.

' _I need more time. But I have no time. Time is no object.'_

Making Hak unconnected (or more or less, cutting him off), made her ache inside but _it had to be done._ Hak was her first choice. Emotions can't fix logic—it drives logic. Thinking was the key to success. The key to brilliant plans and the origins of intelligent minds. Emotions couldn't be fixed with logic. As she reflected on that choice now, casting her gaze back towards the future she came from, setting this up would be difficult—but not completely impossible. It was rather like Ougi. You had the pieces, you had the board, and you had an objective. Everything moved according to the game's rigid mathematics. The trick was to set up the pieces on the board in such a way that achieving the objective wasn't just possible, but inevitable.

Things were shifting. She was already causing waves. The question was how she would ride them out.

During her reign as a Queen, there were times she had to set aside her emotions, her impulses for the sake of her kingdom. She never shied away from confrontations. She dutifully listened to her advisors, to the opinions of the five generals from the different tribes, to the opinions of the four dragons. She listened to Yoon's opinions, Lily's opinions and pretty much everyone else. To save only those in front of her was laughable. As a Queen she had to carry everything herself. The choice will always land on her lap. She cannot think about herself. She was a monarch before she was a woman.

She was Queen Yona before she was 'Yona'.

But if she were to be honest, she envied the absence of the crown on their heads. She didn't really want the throne her father and Soo-won wore. But who else would take it when there was no one else left but her? Changing the time, the sequence, and the history of her life… from the point of view of a Queen, to minimize the casualties, she needed to do it. However, she wasn't Queen here anymore. She wasn't thrown here in this time by her will. She didn't have the pressure of doing things that would be against her will. And who said it would be for the good of everyone present? One life she could save may result to the death of thousand others. The survival of many may result to the death of one. She didn't think she was someone so important that any of the two could happen but she digressed. It _could_ still happen. She would be changing the way her life turned out, making decisions along the way but who said that if she chooses to change everything it would be for the betterment of all?

' _ **But,'**_ _Queen _ insisted, **'** _ **it is necessary because you cannot afford to lose anyone anymore. They are yours. They are your responsibility.**_ **'**

' _But what about the consequences it would bring?'_

' _ **Success and Failure often come hand in hand. Some games have higher stakes than anyone can imagine – both good and bad.'**_ _Queen_ solemnly answered.

' _But I can't treat this as a game!'_

 _Queen_ paused for a while, before she spoke again. _**'You're a Queen. Letting emotions rule often lead to failures as well. Never forget.'**_

Yona shook her head, sitting up from her bed. Her dark, cold quarters seemed to close in around her— another reminder. _Another sleepless night._ It's only been a day after the confrontation between her and her father about Hak's position as her bodyguard. She didn't regret it, but she found herself often sweltered by these thoughts and doubts that warred on her mind. Her 'Queen' mindset and her 'normal-Yona' (so to say) were clashing. There were many details she hadn't paid attention before and only now that she did, she was in turmoil about what to do.

She was a Queen before she was Yona. But here, she was just Yona-hime, the spoiled princess. She had long forgotten how to live that life but in its place, she couldn't exactly forget she was Queen too. She cannot just let go of who she was because of something that was done against her will. A Queen was needed to think through things logically and choose the best choice. As Princess Yona, she needed to consider her standing on the palace. Setting this up would indeed be difficult.

' _ **Never forget.'**_

The candle in her room had long burned out. She lit it again, instantly brightening the room a bit with the dim light. Her gaze immediately fell on several empty parchments she had left at her table on a whim. A delicate hand reached out. ' _Though perhaps this was more of a habit than anything'_ , she thought, with a small fleeting smile on her lips, grabbing a brush.

…

 _Dear Priest,_

 _Hello…_ (Here, the brush seemed to linger long, the ink making a deep dot in the paper)

… _I'm sorry. I just seem to be at loss for words. I have already written a dozen of letters but I couldn't really decide on what to say. If, by some miracle,_ (Here, the brush made another pause, the ink making another deep dot but less prominent than the first one) _No. I'm sure the heavens would know of my presence here. And I hope you know what I mean by that._

 _I know I am a stranger to you as of now. We never really met. Not in this lifetime, but I want to be friends. Will that be alright with you, priest-sama?_

 _I think I should start by introducing myself first. Properly._

 _Hello. I am Yona, princess and formerly the queen of Kouka. I am 13-years-old. I like the warm sun, the endless blue sky, the white clouds and the birds in it. I like the endless blue night, especially the moon the lights my way through the darkness. I also like the smell of herbs that are frequently used to heal all kinds of sickness and wounds. Hello, priest-sama._

 _I want to ask for your help, your guidance and …your friendship. (_ The brush paused again)

… _I am lost._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yona_

…

Scanning the letter, Yona pursed her lips with a frown. She read it over again. If she made a drastic error (overestimating or not) that Ik-su wouldn't know who she was, it was better safe than sorry. With a satisfied huff, she neatly rolled the parchment and sealed it. Throwing a look over the mess she made, she looked forlornly at the letters she had for each of the dragons and her friends. A hand gingerly picked them up, fingers carefully dancing through the written words. Reading them over again, she felt the familiar emptiness well up in her chest.

' _Words I can never send… Stories I can never share…I still think I'm spoiled after all…I have been spoiled with their protection and constant presence.'_

Taking a deep breath, she gathered them all and held them over the candle. Fire burned the paper quickly – unyielding, unending, and merciless. Fire burned everything as purple eyes watched. Yona gathered the dust afterwards and scattered them outside her window, watching as they were blown with the wind. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, burying herself deep in her covers, isolating herself from the world.

' _ **Time is passing, and yet in this place, time stands still.'**_

 _I can only hold on to the past as I wait for the future…a future that may not exist as time passes by. Even so…I want to see you, everyone…_

* * *

Min-soo looked curiously at the letter in his hand. Princess Yona trained a warm smile at him, eyes alight with expectation. "Did you get my instructions, Min-soo? Or shall I draw a map for you?" she asked kindly.

"I-I'll make do, hime-sama." The orange brown haired man replied hastily. "You have been so kind to entrust this important letter to me so I'll do my best, Yona-hime-sama!"

Yona watched him carefully, an emotion passing through her eyes which Min-soo didn't catch. Then she smiled brightly. Min-soo gulped, wondering how he ended up with this task. He was nothing but a humble servant, document keeper to His Majesty and a servant to the princess and…

Princess Yona clasped his hand holding the letter. "Then please take care of it, Min-soo. I trust you."

Min-soo resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

Kan Tae-jun, the Fire tribe general's second son, happily sauntered down the long hallways of Hiryuu palace. His gait was regal (as it can be) as he casually swooped down and asked one of the maids where the lovable redhead ( _his future wife_ , he added in his head) was staying at. All the whisperings of her crazy and delusional came in one ear and gone out of the other as he scoffed, dismissing them easily. Why, his ever so cute rabbit, being crazy and delusional? Princess Yona is his beautiful budding flower— _his princess_ could never be the girl these rumors talk about.

Princess Yona would forever be the happy, laughing princess he met when he first came to the palace with his father. The 8-year-old Yona with short hair, framing her soft round cheeks as she laughed and played around as a child befitting her age. Cute she was though, now at the age of thirteen, she was becoming a jewel. Her hair has always been exotic and rare; the color of the red dawn he liked to refer it to. Her eyes were of the color purple, close to the color of a purple iris. In a few years, Kan Tae-jun could imagine her becoming the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.

Long red curls cascading down her back, purple eyes shining and a beautiful delicate smile on her lips, calling out to him as she ran ( _Tae-jun-sama~! Tae-jun-sama~!_ )— He sighed dreamily. Yes, he could see it. He could see his ticket to the throne. And a beautiful Queen too.

A mopey smile appeared on his face at the image. The Fire tribe descendants were always believed to be descended from King Hiryuu. It is their right to the throne. If he, the second son of the Fire tribe general, married the princess, their family would return to their roots. As the legendary king of Kouka's descendants, they would restore the kingdom to its former glory. And he, Kan Tae-jun, would be known as the second legendary king next to Hiryuu! The ash-haired man hummed at the thought. That would be a nice.

But he had a princess to catch first.

He stopped outside the princess's room, absently taking note of how quiet the place is. Suddenly sober, he called for an audience with the princess from the handmaiden outside. A few moments of shuffling, finally, he met the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes o— Kan Tae-jun paused, momentarily holding his breath.

 _(Fire, like the color of embers burned.)_

When he blinked again, they were gone.

In the middle of the royally decorated room, purple eyes met his. The maid who opened the door for him stepped aside with a bow, returning to the side. Princess Yona who was holding a brush, set it down on the table, carefully folding the paper spread out. "Did you need something, Kan Tae-jun-san?" she asked. Kan Tae-jun blinked again.

"I—Well," Kan Tae-jun cleared his throat. "Were you busy, princess?"

"Nothing I can't set aside if you really have something more important."

He must have let his imaginations get the better of him. A smile slipped on his face. "Then let's play, hime~!"

* * *

From the very moment the color of ash entered her vision, she saw the illusion of the Fire tribe. Starting from Kan Su-jin, the instigator of the uprising of the Fire tribe; (brief anger consumed her) to Kan Kyo Ga who supported Soo-won in his rule and when she blinked again— the renewal of the Fire tribe and undying loyalty to her as a queen—the ghost of General Kan Tae-jun appeared behind the young face of the Fire Tribe's son.

Kan Tae-jun.

Yona observed the still yet-to-bloom flower in the palace flower beds, heaving a soft sigh. This Kang Tae-jun was not him. Not yet. And will never be if she didn't play her cards right.

"Is there something amiss, hime-sama?" Kan Tae-jun asked behind her. Yona lifted her eyes to meet his, meeting the curiosity that shined through. She shook her head, returning her attention towards the flower beds.

"Ne, Tae-jun-san…" she started. "What kind of flowers are outside this place?"

Tae-jun raised a brow. "Why, princess, all this flowers you see here are the kind of flowers you see outside. They are the most beautiful flowers all over the country." Another smile slipped on his face. "Though nothing is more beautiful than you, princess~!"

Yona hummed noncommittally as she walked off in a random direction. This kind of Tae-jun was off putting, so different from the one she was used to but she had to make do. Time travel was really a queer thing. She had been adamant on not letting Hak be by her side but she has still hesitant about a lot of things—Including what to do with her now _former (future?)_ general who was following her heels like a puppy. If memory served right, this would be one of the days when the young man would try to woo her. She had been aware that that never changed in the future but the ash-haired man had at least been subtle and mature, accepting her rejection when she had firmly confronted him. Should she do the same to the present Kan Tae-jun, he would no doubt be more stubborn. Unless she wanted another acting session with Hak (who she was trying to avoid), she would be patient and let the man lose interest in her. She wasn't quite sure what had made the man to decide he was suddenly in love with a thirteen year old anyway. It seemed illogical – though that was probably hypocritical on her part because it was also around this time that her past-self had suddenly decided Soo-won would be her future husband.

Kan Tae-jun followed her as she made her way to sit near the pond. "Yona-hime?"

"Hmm?"

The ash-haired man took a look at her face and watched as Yona stared at the koi swimming in the pond. "From flowers to fishes…Are those fishes more interesting than my company, princess?"

Yona glanced at him and resisted the urge to snort. Even from any time, Kan Tae-jun would always have his childish moments it seemed as she found him uncharacteristically pouting. The one in her time had mellowed down and was more serious but in a way, this change was refreshing. This was a Tae-jun unmarred by the horrors of his tribe. One that would probably be changed if she would introduce him (probably) sooner to it. She had never actually been sure what changed him back in Katan Village but she wanted that maturity back, if only to keep her people from suffering any longer in the years to follow.

"Are you bored?" she asked, mentally shaking herself off the memory path. She could plan later. This time she needed to know how this current teenager thought of the world and everything first. The memories of the Kan Tae-jun in this age in her memories were not the best but it would be unfair to make up a decision based on her memories alone.

The ash haired man merely huffed, laying a hand on his chest. "I believe we can do something more _productive_ of our time, hime-sama." He pompously declared. "A tea perhaps?"

Her lips twitched at the gesture. Deciding to humor the man, she stood up. "A tea it is."

* * *

Hak had walked out of his room, letting out a jaw breaking yawn in the process. It has already been two days since he came to the palace with his grandfather. One more day to go and he could finally go back to Fuuga and forget everything that happened. He walked in a random direction, humming as he thought of where to go. There were many places he could go inside the palace but not really all that entertaining or interesting. What only made it interesting to visit the palace was her and Soo-won. He didn't care about the grandiose of the palace or how spacious it was. _'The only good thing about it is that it has many napping spots.'_ He mentally added.

With Soo-won not there though, there was only the princess. But he didn't really want to meet her, not with the looming choice of becoming her personal bodyguard over his head. Curiously, the king had retracted the offer the day after he had proposed it to him and never made mention of it again. Hak had been curious at what made his mind change but only shrugged it off. Only, his interest was rekindled again when his adoptive grandfather mentioned about the princess making a say about the matter itself.

" _Hak, did you have a fight with Yona-hime?"_

" _No…at least I don't think so. Why?"_

" _She was uncharacteristically serious when she refused to have you as her bodyguard. Did you do something?"_

" _I'm telling you I didn't do anything, geez. And if she doesn't want me, then all the better."_

" _Ho? I can see you scowling, young man. Feeling sorry about rejecting His Majesty's offer now?"_

" _Never. Besides I haven't even talked to her yet. How am I supposed to have a fight with her?"_

" _Then what are you still doing here? Yona-hime must be sad you haven't gone to her yet. What kind of childhood friend are you? Scram! If you don't go to her this instant, I'll disown you."_

" _Sure thing. Do that."_

" _HAK!"_

" _I'm going! I'm going! Geez."_

Hak snorted. By her _refusal,_ he could actually picture her complaining she didn't want a rude and not-cute bodyguard (as that was his description of the princess being oh so serious). Where can _she_ find a good-looking, handsome bodyguard this days anyways when warriors don't always meticulously look in front of the mirror every day to be good-looking? She might just be lucky he was a natural and didn't have to push much effort in being good-looking as someone once commented his gaze can kill ladies (not literally but close enough).

(Reflecting on this later though, he would admit that he might be a _little_ stung about her supposed rejection as to even have the thought of being good-looking in front of her in the first place. Seriously, the kind of thoughts that girl puts into his mind…)

Though his looks aside, it's not like it would make a difference with the glaring 'I-am-not-Soo-won-sama' plastered on his face. Well, he supposed that made things easier. He could just laze his days away, just sleeping and eating and training those guys back in Fuuga. He wouldn't need to watch her as her eyes light up at the sight of Soo-won or to watch her sulk in disappointment that he was not Soo-won. No more taking care of a troublesome princess.

But who would be her personal bodyguard now? Would it be someone trustworthy? Cute and polite to her standards? (He seriously hoped it would be someone who doesn't spend his time looking at the mirror.) Would he be someone who can cheer her up when she is sulking that Soo-won didn't visit? Would he know where she would hide when escaping her studies? Is he strong enough to protect her in case someone harms her? Hak forcefully pushed the thoughts away. He had already made his say about it. If he was to get involved with the royal family, he would have the rest of his days tied. Wasn't that something he didn't want?

Hak halted in his steps when he saw the telltale of red hair in the distance, in the middle of the gardens. The princess smiled, chatting about something with someone who by the color of his robes, someone from the Fire tribe. Unwillingly, his heart started to beat again as he thought of the girl. This is why he didn't want on deal with his feelings or with the princess in general. Even thinking about her makes him lose his head and make his heart conflicted.

…Who was he fooling exactly?

 _Who would protect you, Yona-hime? Who would be by your side?_

With a conflicted glance at the two, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

' _Well…'_ Kan Tae-jun stared at his tea, bored. From flowers to fishes to a tea, why was the princess being quiet? He had been talking to her the past minutes, all the while receiving only nods and 'no's from the girl. He glanced at the princess again. She was staring out at the garden, seemingly lost in thought. He sighed inwardly, keeping the incoming pout from his face. Instead, he took time to observe the princess quietly. Like the last time he saw her, she was so beautiful. He felt a little _pitter-patter_ in his heart as he stared, mesmerized by the soft fingers that enclosed the cup she was holding currently. A passing thought of those fingers touching his face in a loving manner made him almost sigh dreamily if not for those exact hands going up to brush a strand of hair away from her eyes that caught his attention. Dark circles he hadn't noticed before were prominent and he felt a trickle of concern.

"Are you not sleeping well, Yona-hime?" he asked.

Yona turned to him, blinking in surprise before looking away, "Haven't you heard of my nightly episodes?"

"That every night you scream in waking dreams? But those rumors are not true, aren't they?" Tae-jun asked a little uneasily.

Yona brought the cup to her lips. "It's true."

"Surely, you must be joking, hime-sama. You're—"

" **It's true."**

"…"

A moment of long silence passed as Yona continued to drink her tea, as if occupying herself with the job, not meeting his eyes again as she did a while ago. The young fire tribe couldn't wrap his head around that unwavering direct answer. The princess continued to drink her tea, staring off into space. Kan Tae-jun felt the seed of doubt in his mind foster, recalling what his father said once to him when they heard the rumors. His father had scoffed _,_ sayingthat the princess was just seeking attention from those rumors, as all ignored children ( _especially_ royalty) do.

" _Hmp. She's already so spoiled by her father, I wonder what else she hopes to gain by these unsightly rumors. When we ascend the throne, there will never be as such among us, even you Tae-jun. I won't tolerate it."_

Perhaps his father was right. Though Tae-jun found it entirely better to shower the said princess with his attentions despite of what they say about the said princess. Because this was _his_ Yona-hime. "Please stop teasing, Yona-hime. What could ever bother you so much that you wake up every night screaming?" He answered, mustering a smile on his face. He picked up his own tea, missing the sad look the princess threw him. "Now this tea is a marvel. It cannot possibly compare but we have tea in Saika too! How would you like to come sometime, Yona-hime?"

The princess looked at him for a moment and shook her head, giving him an apologetic smile. "I can't go out of these walls, Tae-jun-san. Father will never allow it." Kan Tae-jun felt the trickle of disappointment wash over him. Of course, the king never allowed the princess outside. The people outside don't even know how beautiful this jewel here today is. "It would be nice to visit Saika someday though." The princess continued. "So for the meantime, can you tell me about the lands the Fire tribe owns? I'm sure it would be beautiful."

Kan Tae-jun happily obliged, internally relieved even though he felt the pangs of guilt in his heart for some reason.

* * *

Min-soo was never one to believe rumors without definite proof. And he was loyal to the king and the princess without fault—that he was confident in. But overlooking the tall mountains and the green land mass below, Min-soo was ashamed to admit that he was actually wondering if there was some merit to the rumors saying the princess was crazy. Having the princess sent him on an errand somewhere around the lands of the Wind tribe with definite instructions ( _very_ definite instructions despite the princess never being outside the castle), he was—he was really _really_ ashamed to admit—dubious of how anyone can ever live on these desolate lands. Surely the princess must be sending him on a fool's errand? He immediately shook his head, horrified at the thought. He had accepted the letter wholeheartedly after seeing the look on the princess face. The hopeful look tinged with fear that he might reject. It was almost an improvement from the lost look that the princess had all year round when the so-called 'madness of the princess' struck. Sighing heavily, he took out the scroll hidden in his pocket, silently apologizing to the princess (as he did so every now and then) and trekked down the mountains.

He had been more surprised when the princess had specifically asked the emperor for a three-day day-off for him just to deliver this letter. As flattering it is to have the princess put so much trust in him, he did wonder why she hadn't just asked the Wind tribe to deliver this letter. It was closer to their lands and he even heard the princess was close with the Wind tribe general and his grandson herself. He had voiced this question but the princess just silently smiled.

" _You'll know when you get there."_

He silently hoped that the princess wasn't really as crazy as the rumors tell and he will find the person who the letter was designated to. Whoever that person is that it needs this much secrecy… The King doesn't even know the reason why the princess had insisted this so-called vacation.

He felt the scroll in his pocket again. Fool's errand or not though, he cannot betray those hopeful eyes. ' _I will try my best, Yona-hime… May Hiryuu watch over us.'_

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

A young boy with short strawberry blond hair adorned with two small white feathers on its left side looked up at the sky as the wind blew gently.

 _ **~Long, long ago  
A bright red sun was eaten  
And the world was dyed black.  
Let's call the four dragons  
Bow our heads  
Let's bow our heads to the fire **__**dragon~**_

"Where is that stupid priest?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, doesn't cover much but I'll try with the next chapter. I'm not sure if this is a noteworthy follow-up but I tried my best! Thank you so much for those who reviewed and fav'ed the story! It was a great inspiration in making this chapter.**

 **I'm trying to tie the events in the anime/manga to the plotline even though there are bound to be changes with the butterfly effect. SO, as established in the chapter: (1) Yona's 'Queen vs. Yona' mindset. I hope that wasn't so OOC. By how she was developing in the manga, I want to dream that this personality might not be a little far-fetched when she reaches the Yona's age in this story. Though I did have warnings for OOC-ness. (2) Hak's hesitance. I think he was OOC too but I hope not much… (3) Tae-jun's an idiot in this age**

 **For next chapter… surprise?**


End file.
